1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shoes and boots, and other articles of footwear, having a bottom assembly in the form of a structure having several layers or elements providing distinct functions. More particularly, the invention relates to the coupling of one element for reinforcing the upper of the article of footwear to one of the elements of the bottom assembly.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,148 describes the construction of an article of footwear, i.e., a shoe or boot construction having, on the one hand, a bottom assembly with a wear sole and an element for reinforcing the bottom assembly and, on the other hand, an element for reinforcing the upper which is coupled to the element for reinforcing the bottom assembly, a shock absorbing and elastic reinforcement layer of the bottom assembly being interposed between the upper and the element for reinforcing the bottom assembly.
The coupling of the elements for reinforcing the upper and for reinforcing the bottom assembly allows for an optimum transmission of the foot movements to the sole.
Such a construction is particularly advantageous for walking or running on uneven ground because it improves the stability of the foot and it improves the precision of the supporting forces in the bottom assembly/ground interface while allowing foot rolling movement.
Such a construction is therefore particularly suited for “raid”-type applications, i.e., cross-country types of shoes or boots, particularly those involving foot races on uneven terrain.
Although the shoe/boot is very satisfactory and has an excellent hold and stability in the transverse direction, this type of construction is nonetheless too rigid, particularly in the transverse direction, for certain users who prefer the racing aspect and/or whose preference for transverse stability in a boot or shoe is reduced in significance.